The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotary connector devices and, more particularly, to a lock member employed with such devices to prevent rotation of portions of the devices.
Conventionally, various types of rotary connectors are known for electrically connecting a rotating side and a fixed side, such as a steering side and a vehicle body side of a vehicle. In such an embodiment, a rotary connector device includes a first casing configured to be rotated integrally with a steering wheel, and a second casing configured not to follow rotation of the steering wheel. In these casings, a steering shaft (insert) can be inserted. These casings have an annular space formed therein. In the annular space, a flexible flat cable that electrically connects a steering side member and a vehicle body side member to each other is arranged.
The first casing includes a rotor. The rotor is fixed to the steering shaft such that the rotor is rotatable integrally with the steering wheel. In this configuration, when the steering shaft rotates, a force is transmitted from the steering shaft so that the rotor is rotated. The second casing includes a stator and a sub stator. The stator is fixed to a steering column such that the stator does not follow rotation of the steering. The sub stator is fixed to the stator by snap-fitting. In this configuration, even when the steering shaft rotates, the stator and the sub stator are not rotated.
Multiple stages of the assembly chain process require testing of the rotary connector device. For example, it may be critical that rotational components of the device are maintained in a centered position to avoid over-rotation and potential damage to various components. Shipment may be made from a manufacturer of the device to an intermediate party for additional assembly to other components or systems before ultimately sending to a final manufacturing facility. The intermediate party may need to rotate the device. Various locking pins or mechanisms have been employed to maintain the device in a centered condition, however, multiple pins or mechanisms have been required due to the need for multiple shipments and intermediate rotations before final assembly.